Just Like Them
by TheLastMarauder-Moony
Summary: They’re looking at him & seeing two dead people, dead people who are only dead because they created him. & looking at them, at all the people, who see Lily & James, who see the BoySavior, he can’t help but feel just a little bit bitter. Oneshot.


_You have your mothers eyes._

_Your father would be so proud._

_You're arrogant, strutting around the school like you own the place._

_Your fathers face with your mothers eyes._

_You truly are your fathers son._

_They would be so proud of you, Harry. So proud of you._

And it's at this point, that he finally starts to see the world the way it is. They're not complimenting him, or his adventures, or his smile, or his laugh. They're not proud of him, or his mediocre grades, or his hatred of bullying, or his determination to fight against the dark. They're not trying to help him, or to ease his pain, or to help him stay alive.

They're looking at him and seeing two dead people, dead people who are only dead because they brought him into the world. And looking at them, at all the people, who see Lily and James, who see the Boy-Savior, he can't help but feel just a little bit bitter.

_You're less like your father than I thought, the risk would've been what made it fun for him._

And it's at this point that he understands. He understands that he's not important, in the grand scheme of things, he's just the legacy of his parents. He understands that when Sirius and Remus look at him they don't see Harry, they see James. He understands that when the wizarding world stares at him, they don't see the awkward teenager, they see their savior.

He understands that no matter what he does, no matter how he acts, no one will ever see who he is inside. And looking at them, at all the people who see Lily, James, and the boy-savior, he starts to die, just a little.

_How could you do this, Harry? Was it worth it?_

_What were you thinking, _Potter

_You're a shame to your parents memory!_

And it's at this point that he realizes they never knew him. Because if they knew him, it wouldn't come as such a surprise that he'd murdered the greatest wizard who ever lived. If they knew him, they'd know that he felt Albus _fucking_ Dumbledore deserved everything that both Harry Potter and Tom Riddle had ever thrown in his direction.

Because although Harry would never join the ranks of Tom Riddle, he would never be a follower of the _light side_. He's not light, he can't even see the light anymore because he's been locked in that dark cupboard since he was fifteen months old, and he can't see anything past the darkness. And it's completely the fault of Albus _fucking_ Dumbledore.

And Harry's pretty damn sure that Lupin is completely right, he _is_ a shame to his parents memory, but he can't bring himself to care anymore, because his whole life was devoted to trying to make people proud, and he doesn't want to do it anymore.

And Harry knows that no one will remember Harry Potter, the lonely, abused boy who wanted nothing more than a family to love him. He knows that he will go down in history as the _traitor_ who killed Albus Dumbledore. But it doesn't matter. All he ever wanted was someone to see Harry, and they never did.

So they can all be ashamed, and hate him, and curse the day that Harry James Potter was born, but Harry, sitting in a dark, cold, high security cell in the most feared prison in existence, will never forgive them for what they did to him.

Because, Harry, reliving the moment that his destiny was forever changed, the moment his mother gave her life for him, cannot bring himself to give a damn that he killed Albus Dumbledore. Because Harry, he knows he should be locked up like he is, but it's not because he killed Albus. It's because he wasn't _fucking_ good enough.

_[Flashback[Flashback_

"_Hello, Albus," Harry said coldly. "How was your day, _sir_?"_

"_My day was quite well, Harry. Yours?"_

"_Cut the small talk, sir," Harry said shortly. "I'm here for a reason."_

"_Okay, Harry. Why are you here?" the man asked in that infuriating calm voice._

"_Did you know, that day you left me with my aunt and uncle, what exactly you were creating?"_

"_What do you mean, child?"_

"_It's Tom Riddle all over again, sir," Harry said with a cold smirk at the mans pale face. "He killed his father and grandparents for abandoning him. My parents are dead, my godfather is dead, I don't even know who my grandparents _are_, but I do know who caused this. You, dear sir, abandoned me. And honestly, I think Tom Riddle had the right idea."_

"_You'll never get away with it, Harry."_

"_I don't intend to," Harry smirked darkly. "I intend to, as soon as I've murdered you, turn myself into the Aurors, and spend the rest of my life in Azkaban. Because I know what Tom Riddle became after his revenge, but I still can't help but want it. So, any last words?"_

"_You parents wouldn't want this for you."_

"_My parents also didn't want me to grow up with the Dursley's, as an abused child unable to see the light. My parents didn't want this life for me, but when you're dead and I'm rotting in Azkaban, that won't matter anymore. All that will matter is that this game is over. You'll be dead, and I'll be in prison, and Tom will have won. And as much as it pains me to admit, that makes me _really fucking happy_!"_

"_Harry…"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_[End Flashback[End Flashback_

He wasn't good enough, and he'll never be good enough, and while he sits, rotting in the darkness, as he has been for longer than he can remember, he can't help but give a helpless laugh at the realization that he let them win.

All of them.

He let Dumbledore win by killing him. He let Lupin and Black win by proving to them that he didn't matter. He let Tom Riddle win the world. He let them all win.

And as Harry cackles madly, realizing what a mistake he made, wiping the hysterical tears of laughter from his eyes, Tom Riddle walks down the hallway to Harry Potter's cell. And Harry knows it's the end, and for the first time in ages, he feels relief. No amount of talking will save him, and he's so _fucking glad_ that he's finally dying, so he just closes his eyes and waits.

A whispered, _Avada Kedavra_ ends his life, and although the world rejoices at the 'traitors' death the next day, it's only so long before Tom Riddle conquers the world.

And time passes by, and some other orphaned boy becomes his parents in the eyes of the world, and he's asked to be the hero, and before Tom Riddle breathes his last breath at the hands of Brian James Weasley, he whispers, "Remember Harry Potter."

And despite what Harry thought, _someone_, even if the wrong someone, _did_ see him as Harry. Just not soon enough to save him.


End file.
